Akahige
by Zoro-Sempai
Summary: AU. Una peligrosa aventura hace que Zoro y Robin vuelvan a reencontrase, cinco años han pasado desde nuestra última vez juntos, yo soy un aliado de la marina, y tu ya tienes una familia, Sólo quiero salvar el mundo, después de eso, adiós. [ZoRo]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Luz verde**

Mi mirada viajó por el gran pasillo decorado en azul, perdiendo tiempo mientras esperaba tras una enorme puerta que parecía estaba diseñaba para gigantes. Sonaba como un mal chiste, un antiguo pirata como yo citado por un almirante con el que había tenido el placer de luchar (y vencer). Estaba al tanto de la situación y sabía perfectamente el tema de su llamada. El puesto de Shichibukai que Kuma había dejado libre. Las nuevas generaciones son cada vez más fuertes, y esta vez el tirano ha sido la victima de Akane, un nuevo supernova que ha logrado destrozar, literalmente, al ahora Ex-Shichibukai. Me pregunto si lo estarán arreglando o arrojando al vertedero de chatarra.

Un cartel de recompensa llamó mi atención, estaba encima de una pequeña mesa, y la foto mostraba el semblante serio de ojos de halcón, su recompensa no me produjo ninguna sorpresa a pesar de que superaba los mil millones de belis, un precio insignificante comparado con el poder de esa bestia con la que apenas pude sobrevivir cuando salí victorioso de aquél combate. Una sonrisa se alojó en mi cara cuando recordé las lágrimas de chopper preocupado por mis heridas, los gritos de los chicos por haber conseguido cumplir mi sueño, los insultos de Nami por haber tardado tanto, la enhorabuena de Robin con aquella excéntrica sonrisa, y el apretón de manos que compartí con Luffy antes de caer agotado. Es un recuerdo que me he grabado a fuego en mi mente.

\- **¿Cazador de piratas, Roronoa-San?** \- Mi mente volvió en sí, descubriendo que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Un infante de la marina me miraba con respeto y fascinación, no todos los días te encontrabas con el mejor de los mejores. No necesité su permiso para entrar, aunque tampoco me lo impidió. Era como tener un pase VIP.

\- **Tiempo sin verte, Roronoa-Dono** – Me dijo el tipo ciego cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, incluso me pareció gracioso su pequeño chascarrillo. Estaba sentado de forma tradicional sobre un cojin, comiendo un tazón de ramen. Rechazé el tazón que me ofreció y me senté en el cojin enfrente suyo.

A pesar de su incapacidad, Fujitora era un muy digno rival, y a pesar de su derrota ante mi, siento que estoy al lado de un igual.

\- **Supongo que ya sabes el motivo de nuestra llamada -** Asentí - **¿Tu respuesta?**

Aclare mi garganta:

\- **Antes quiero conocer los privilegios de ser un señor del mar, y si no me interesa volveré a Wano con las manos vacías -** Fujitora no dijo nada, sorbió de su taza y ordenó a unos de sus soldados que trajeran el libro de las normas. Pasaron unos minutos en los que me dediqué a admirar las posesiones del almirante; katanas, ropa de marine, fotos de gente que supongo que era su familia... Me gusta, de echo creo que mi casa tiene la misma temática.

El soldado que me recibió en la puerta trajo consigo un libro que lucía pesado e incómodo de transportar, se colocó a un lado de Fujitora, y tras el permiso de este, procedió a leer.

\- **Un shichibukai queda excento de todos sus crímenes. Un shichibukai puede atravesar la Red Line sin problemas. Un shichibukai es perdonado por cualquier acto delictivo. A cambio, un shichibukai debe prestar todo su poder para los intereses de la marina. Es todo. -** El soldado se alejó con el libro, y me quedé pensativo. Fujitora dejó el tazón a un lado y seriamente me dijo:

\- **Sabes, Roronoa-Dono. No me gustan los Shichibukais.** \- Fruncí el ceño – **Después de todo, nosotros recogemos un poder que ha cometido delitos muy graves, que no deberían ser perdonados por nadie. Un pirata muere como pirata, por eso no creo en este sistema.**

 **\- Quieres decir que no quieres que acepte...**

Fujitora negó.

 **\- Todo lo contrario. -** Su sonrisa me descolocó **– No te considero un pirata, Roronoa-Dono. Un pirata es aquél que destruye, asesina y piensa egoístamente. Tu eres un guerrero con un fuerte sentido del honor, me alegraría mucho que por primera vez un hombre de su calibre forme parte, aunque sea de esta manera, de mi bando.**

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante horas, _es un gran tipo,_ Pensé. Suspiré al ver mi reflejo en el agua, me habían proporcionado una habitación hasta mañana, ya era considerado un Shichibukai, y en poco tiempo la noticia se esparciría por todo el mundo. Me imaginé el titular del periódico _**El segundo al mando del rey de los piratas, Roronoa Zoro, conocido como el cazador de piratas, y actual mejor espadachín del mundo, ocupa el puesto de Shichibukai.**_ Sonaba muy bien, aunque dudaba un titular así de largo. En cualquier caso, me pregunto como estarán mis amigos ¿Siguen vivos?¿Tendrán familias a las que cuidar? En cinco años todo puede pasar. Me pregunto también como estará ella, se habrá casado, tendrá una familia, con su inteligencia y su belleza me imagino que sí, cualquier hombre quedaría hipnotizado.

 _Que me lo digan a mi_

Reí con tristeza, recordando todos mis momentos con ella, con la mujer que una vez fue considerada como mia, y que perdí por el camino gracias a una necia ambición que acabó por consumirme. Al fin y al cabo, _No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_. Y junto a ella lo tenía todo. Todo.

\- _Robin –_ Mi mirada viajó hasta el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo, un obsequio de ella, pero mis ojos captaron un brillo de color verde bajo mis pies, en el agua, atascado en un par de rocas.

Sin esfuerzo alguno salté del puente y me coloqué entre las dos rocas, sin mojarme, me agaché y recogí aquello que emitía un brillo tan hipnotizante. Se trataba de un colgante, _Akahige._

Un nombre muy extraño, me pregunto a quién pertenecerá.

El colgante era muy bonito, por no decir elegante, una cadena de platino acabada en una pequeña esfera verde que emitía una intensa luz en su interior, tampoco sería mala idea quedársela, después de todo alguien la habrá tirado al rio ¿no? Además, combina con mi pelo.

 _Akahige_

Resonó en mi cabeza.

En el caudal un infante de la marina buscaba desesperadamente algo. El fulgor de sus ojos necesitaban enfocar el objeto que había perdido en un descuido, seguramente habría sido arrastrado por la fuerte corriente rio abajo. Agarró con fuerza su pelo cobrizo, angustiado.

\- _Estúpido. Más que estúpido. Como alguien más lo encuentre, será el fin de tus planes, imbécil._

De camino a mi habitación encontré a varios marines que me miraban impresionados, algunos me saludaban con el prefijo - _Sama._ Después de todo ellos no eran más que gente con sueños, con familias, ellos no tenían culpa alguna de los errores que ha cometido y cometerá la marina.

 _El problema son los peces gordos_

Dije para mis adentros.

Aunque ahora no todo era tan malo, el abuelo de Luffy era el almirante en flota, y a pesar de no dar coba a los piratas, no tenía ni la cuarta parte de maldad que el tipo del magma. Coby era almirante, Fujitora también, al único que aún no veo con buenos ojos es al abuelo ese del traje amarillo. En sabaody casi consigue matarme, me pregunto si ahora podría darme pelea.

Llegé al edificio dónde me alojaría esta noche, mañana un barco me llevaría de regreso a Wano, quince días en altamar. _Como los viejos tiempos._

La suave brisa de la noche acompañaba el pasar de las páginas, mi mente estaba enfocada en los viejos tiempos, y ahora toda lectura había sido en vano. Tendría que volver a leer las cinco páginas anteriores para poder seguir de nuevo la historia. Mi pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, cómodo para no tener que lidiar con los mechones que se escapaban e interrumpían la lectura.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Que haces afuera?

Toda mi atención se centró en el niño que abandonó la calidez de la casa para caminar hasta el pasto verde dónde yo estaba sentada. Le sonreí con mucha felicidad en mi corazón, como cada vez que lo veía. Su pelo era negro, sus ojos azules, heredados de mi, pero en cuanto a personalidad, era idéntico al padre. _El padre_ Suspiré, que pensará él.

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 **Infiltrados**

 _Zoro se dejó acariciar mientras disfrutaba de la agradable brisa, estar en el regazo de Robin era equivalente a estar en el paraíso. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero podía imaginar perfectamente su sonrisa. Todo era perfecto; el clima, el sonido, la compañía; simplemente uno de esos momentos que no quieres que acabe nunca._

 _- **¿Estás dormido?** \- Me preguntó con ese dulce tono de voz. Yo simplemente fruncí el ceño, lo que produjo que ella riera de esa forma tan armoniosa. Ella revolvía suavemente mi cabello, mientras que con la otra mano delineba mi rostro. Nos encontrabamos en una isla primaveral, descansando de nuestras agotadoras aventuras. Pero no tengo ganas de recordar ahora, solo quiero convertirme en medusa y seguir la corriente hasta que me lleve a algún lugar hueco, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones. - **Zoro**_

 _- **Dime** – Le susurré tan bajo que pensé que no me habia escuchado. _

_- **Que harás cuando seas el mejor espadachín del mundo** – La pregunta me vino de sorpresa, rompiendo el ecosistema tan agrable que se había formado. Me recargé un poquito en su regazo, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados, pensativo. _

_- **Decirle a Kuina que cumplí nuestra promesa. -** Respondí finalmente, pensando que era la mejor respuesta que podía dar. _

_**\- Me refiero a tu futuro. Seguirás con Luffy o te iras lejos. -** Suspiré cansado, pensar en ese tipo de cosas de verdad me agotaba. _

_- **Depende ¿Vendrías conmigo?** \- Le solté sin pensarlo, lo primero que mi mente habia escogido. Unos segundos pasaron antes de volver a escuchar la voz de la mujer. Su respuesta de verdad me interesaba más de lo que creía. _

_- **Probablemente. -** Mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco, e intenté buscar los de Robin. Ella sonreía con amabilidad, como cada vez que ambos compartíamos algunos minutos de relax. No sonreí, no era mi estilo, pero ella seguramente sabia que su respuesta me agradaba, y con eso era suficiente. Volví a cerrar los ojos._

 _- **Ya veo –** Fue lo último que se escuchó durante los próximos minutos en los que disfruté de cada caricia que esta mujer me brindaba. No quiero que esto se acabe, me gusta la idea de permanecer así durante toda la vida. Me siento vivo, lleno... soy feliz... un hombre muy feliz. _

**\- R...r...o...n...a... -**

 _Derrepente todo se volvió negro._

 **\- Roro... ronoa... Roronoa... Roronoa-San. -** Mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente, descubriendome en la cama de una extraña habitación. Todos los recuerdos de ayer se agolparon en mi mente como una estampida de rinocerontes, y comprendí porque estaba allí. - **Roronoa-San –** Volteé para poner toda mi atención a la voz que sonaba detrás de la puerta. - **Roro...**

 **\- ¿Que ocurre? –** Respondí de mala gana.

\- **De verdad siento la molestia, pero su barco estará listo en pocas hora. Le estamos proporcionando todo lo que necesitará durante el viaje de regreso -** Mi mente procesó toda aquella información a su debido tiempo, y cuando estuve listo respondí.

\- **De acuerdo, por favor, dile a Fujitora que agradezco su hospitalidad. -** Escuché una especie de expresión afirmativa típica de los soldados de la marina. Las imágenes del sueño aparecieron de nuevo, parandome en el rostro sonriente de Robin. Un agradable cosquilleo en mi interior comenzó a molestarme. Sacudí mi cabeza, no quiero sentir esto, de nada cambiaría mi vida pensar en una mujer que seguramente ya me había olvidado. Un poco agobiado salí de la cama, ropa nueva estaba colocada encima de la mesa, y agradecí internamente al soldado que me las había proporcionado. Sin más me adentré en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Una mujer con lentes, vestida con un traje de la marina, observó desde la lejanía el gran cuartel general. Estaba de pie en cubierta, junto a varios inferiores que hablaban entre ellos de temas banales. No estaba prestando mucha atención a su alrededor, ya que la reciente noticia la había dejado impresionada. De hecho en sus manos descansaba el periódico de hoy, arrugado.

\- **_Ese hombre..._** _-_ Ella mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, intentando no perder la calma. Estaba enojada, y mucho. No estaba dispuesta a tal acto de injusticia, ella había dedicado sus últimos siete años a entrenar más duro que nadie, soportando cualquier tipo de dolor, y solo aspirando a un puesto de Vicealmirante. A ver, estaba bien, pero no era como lo había imaginado, es praticamente como ser de nuevo la capitana del G-5, solo que con más soldados bajo su mando. Y sin la ayuda de Smoker-San. En cambio ese pirata machista se ha convertido en toda una leyenda, y ahora pertenece a una de los tres potencias mundiales. ¡Injusto!

\- **Tashigi-Chan** – Una cabellera rosa se paró a un lado de la mujer con lentes, esta dió un salto sorprendida. - **Siento aparecer de la nada –** Se disculpó.

\- **N-no se disculpe, Coby-Sama. Es mi culpa por estar tan distraida. -** Tashigi maldijo a Roronoa Zoro por lo bajo. Coby le dedicó una sonrisa como única respuesta, a continuación recordó el tema que tenía que hablar con ella.

\- **Ah, por cierto. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?** \- Tashigi se hizo la interesada, era lo menos que podía hacer ante un almirante. – **Voy a saludar a un viejo amigo, y necesito que rellene el formulario de la misión por mi.**

\- **Déjelo en mis manos, Coby-Sama** – Dijo con firmeza, pero en realidad quería irse a casa, ahora tendría que esperar media hora hasta checar los documentos. Estaba llorando internamente.

Coby se lo agradeció antes de volver a su puesto. Estaba feliz de volver a ver de nuevo a su amigo después de tantos años, sin él y sin Luffy jamás hubiera conseguido aunar la suficiente confianza como para intentar volverse un soldado de la justicia. Le estaba muy agradecido.

Zoro abandonó su habitación, dispuesto a permanecer sus últimas horas en alguna taberna de la ciudad. Una tímida mujer de largo pelo rubio lo recibió en la entrada, un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas, lo que era muy notable gracias al contraste de su nívea piel. Después de todo no podía salir sin supervisión, era algo que comprendía bien, yo podría suponer una importante amenaza si quisiera.

\- **B-buenos días, Roronoa-San. Mi nombre es Heather, capitana de la segunda división de francotiradores. -** El peliverde observó como la chica intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas – **Yo... esto...**

 **\- Tranquila, sé que me tienes que seguir por seguridad. Así que en marcha. -** Le dije con sequedad, ella asintió un poco más decidida. - **Espero que te guste el alcohol...**

 **\- C-cómo...**

 **\- Nada –** Zoro curvó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, iba a ser divertido.

 _Que nervios más tontos_

Pensé mientras intentaba restablecer mi ritmo cardiaco, era admirable como Roronoa Zoro imponía respeto sólo con su presencia. Estaba envuelto en un extraño aura que helaba la sangre, como si supieras que en décimas de segundo podía ser asesinada. A pesar de haber conocido a personas realmente poderosas, ninguno transmitía esa sensación.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, intenté observarlo de reojo, pero para mi sorpresa ya no estaba a mi derecha. Rápidamente miré hacía todas direcciones, pero no estaba en ningún lado. ¿Había huido? Eso sería muy raro, para qué haría eso siendo nuestro aliado.

 _Quizás no quiera que lo acompañe, prefiere beber sólo._

Con ese pensamiento aceleré mis pasos para buscar en todas las Tabernas, no podía dejarlo andar a sus anchas. Primero porque era su misión, y segundo porque extrañamente quería ir con él.

 _ **\- Vaya –**_ Zoro estaba un pelín desubicado, hace unos minutos estaba caminando firmemente por el camino que conducía a la ciudad, y ahora todo a su alrededor estaba repleto de enormes árboles, y cada vez que avanzaba aparecían más. Y para colmo esa mujer de la marina se había perdido.

No tuve más remedio que seguir hacia delante, esquivando alguna que otra rama suelta. Pasaron al menos diez minutos hasta que mi olfato captó un lago cerca. Mi intención era encontrar un camino señalado, o al menos el río de ayer, pero lo único que encontré fue a un soldado curiosamente preocupado.

 _Le preguntaré por dónde se sale de aqui_

El tipo estaba agachado, buscando algo en el agua, centrando toda su atención en algo. Se irguió enseguida al escuchar mis pasos. Sus ojos, muy rojos e hinchados, se posaron en mi. Estaba muy desaliñado.

 **\- Cazador de piratas. ¿Que haces aquí? -** Me preguntó con calma. Me extrañó que no me llamara por mi apellido, como hacían todos desde ayer.

 **\- Eso mismo me preguntaría yo, pero no tengo tiempo. ¿Sabes como llegar a la ciudad? -** El soldado hizo un gesto raro, y señalando con el dedo me indicó el camino. Asentí agradecido, y me volteé para marcharme. El soldado hizo lo mismo, pero en su bolsillo descansaba un Den Den Mushi con la línea abierta, y una voz masculina paró en seco al espadachín.

\- **Daisuke... -** El soldado se tensó por unos segundos en los que se quedó congelado, tras recomponerse intentó apagar el aparato. - **¿Has encontrado el colgante? -** El soldado maldijo por lo bajo. Deseó que el espadachín siguiera su camino sin preguntar. Aunque tampoco era algo por lo que alarmarse ¿Que iba a saber este tipo del asunto?

Zoro instintivamente pensó en el colgante que descansaba en su pecho, quizás se trataba del colgante que buscaba este tipo. Era algo que no le pertencía a pesar de ser bastante ostentoso, lo mejor sería devolverselo, podría contener un alto valor sentimental, como para él su Ichimonji.

Zoro se acercó de nuevo al hombre, quien se temía lo peor. Le mostró el colgante, lo que dejó al tipo estupefacto. Le preguntó si era suyo, y el tipo enseguida respondió afirmativamente. Estiró el brazo para que se lo entregara, mostrando accidentalmente un tatuaje en el antebrazo, algo que alertó al espadachín, ya que no se trataba de un tatuaje normal, era el símbolo de un Jolly Roger. Este tipo no era un soldado de la marina, era un pirata.

\- **¿Q-que ocurre? Por favor, es algo importante para mi –** El tipo parecía sediento, tragaba saliva cada dos segundos, señal de que el colgante efectivamente era algo muy importante. Hace un día quizás lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero ahora, no podía dejar que un pirata vagara por el territorio de la marina, su aliada. Escondió el colgante en su bolsillo, lo que sorprendió e irritó al pirata. - **¿Que crees que haces cazador de piratas? ¡Devuélvemelo!**

 **\- Cállate, idiota. Acaso me crees tan estúpido como para entregarle a un pirata infiltrado un objeto que seguramente ha robado. Siento decirte, que aquí acaba todo para ti. -** Zoro desenfundó la Shusui, preparandose para acabar todo de un ataque. El soldado no mostraba temor alguno, en cambio estaba furioso, desenfundando su espada.

\- **Si no quieres entregarmela, la cogeré yo mismo –** El soldado alzó la espada, y esta comenzó a absorber el agua del lago. Zoro simplemente se limitó a observar, preparandose para el ataque. - **Sabes, puedo hacer que todos los objetos o personas que toque absorban agua, como una especie de esponja. -** _Exacto_ , pensó Zoro, _es un consumidor de fruta del diablo –_ **Si te toco, serás muy vulnerable. Pero eso no es todo –** El pirata bajó la espada, y me apuntó con ella. - **¡También puedo liberar toda esta agua con una potencia capaz de traspasar el acero! -** Con una estocada en el aire, un potente chorro de agua se dirigió al espadachín. - **¡Muere!**

Zoro ni se inmutó cuando de un simple corte dividió el chorro en dos, impresionando al pirata.

\- **¿Capaz de traspasar el acero? Colega, yo soy capaz de cortar una isla... -** Sonrió - **...hecha de diamante.** \- Incapaz de creerlo el pirata agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Intentó tranquilizarse, si tan sólo tocaba al cazador de piratas ganaba el combate, no tenía más opción.

\- **¡R-roronoa-San! -** Tanto Zoro como el pirata observaron a la mujer rubia que intentaba recuperar el oxígeno. Zoro sólo supo que esta aparición sólo lo dejaba en desventaja, a juzgar por la sonrisa que había aparecido en la cara del pirata.

 **To Be Continue**


End file.
